30 NSFW Challenge
by VixonVulpe
Summary: A series of drabbles of varying length, all revolving around PruCan. There will be many scenes of mature nature; these fics are not intended for minors' eyes. Something to help me get back into writing, especially this pairing.
1. Cuddles (Naked)

30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge  
3/23/14 ǀ Day 1  
Cuddles (Naked)

It was hot. Too too hot, and they'd already ditched everything but their own skin. Gilbert had thought German July's were hot. He'd flown over to Canada in the summers and thought Canadian July's were way too hot. But American July's...

It felt like they'd curled up in Satan's armpit.

It was just as sweaty and disgusting, too, with the quarter sized mosquitoes – "Those are new this year," Alfred had commented – and the unbearable humidity. Alfred had been kind enough to let them share a guest bedroom (partially due to Matthew's sly insinuations that this way he'd only have to wash one set of sheets), but in all honesty they were hardly using it. All the blankets were kicked as far from the bed as possible, along with most of the sheets. Their clothes were thrown about on the other side of the room. Above them the ceiling fan whirled so fast Gilbert was a little paranoid it would fall off and crush their legs in their sleep.

Not that he'd be able to sleep in this heat anyway. And even if it weren't so goddamned hot, he wouldn't have been able to sleep. Not with his precious Birdie curled up so close in his arms. Not in a strange bedroom.

Gilbert had enough problems sleeping in unfamiliar places, never feeling safe enough, unless he was completely alone in the building and with Matthew. His protective instincts were flaring high here, especially now that the heat had lulled Matthew to sleep.

Gilbert brushed a strand of gold back behind Matthew's ear and let his hand wander down his lover's shoulder and side before curling to rest on the small of his back. No matter how hot it was, he would never pass up the chance to hold Matthew like this. To have this body pressed up against his own, to feel every one of the Canadian's breaths, to bathe in his scent. He pulled the blond closer, moving slowly so as not to disturb his sleep. He tucked Matthew's head into his neck and wrapped his other arm around his love, linking his hands. He closed his eyes and reveled in one of the small comforts he had in this world, knowing he wouldn't sleep. At least this way, he would be able to relax, which was close enough.

He wasn't expecting to feel the smile form on Matthew's lips, or the arms that wound around him. A loving, reassuring kiss was pressed to his jaw. No, Matthew wasn't going anywhere. They were safe here, sweating to death in each other's arms.

Gilbert smiled and tightened his embrace.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge  
3/24/14 ǀ Day 2  
Kiss (Naked)

They lay side by side, hair in a state that could only be described as 'sex hair,' which incidentally was one of Gilbert's favourite styles. The air was filled with their panting and their combined scents. It made him grin madly in his post coital euphoria.

Matthew snorted and started laughing beside him. His laugh was contagious at the best of times, and right now joining in was irresistible. Not that Gilbert was trying to resist. Their laughter was still breathy, their lungs protesting a bit, still trying to catch up with them.

Gilbert turned to look his lover in the eye. Lethargy was already setting in, keeping him from rolling on his side just yet. Matthew was slipping his bottom lip out from between his teeth, unable to bit back his massive grin. Gilbert didn't even think to smirk as he returned the face splitting smile. Matthew chuckled again.

"What are we laughing at?" Gilbert asked as he fell victim to that contagious laughter once more.

"You," Matthew managed.

"Me?" He said it more than asked it, practically conceding he was something worth laughing at.

"You."

Gilbert got the urge to bop Matthew on the nose, so he did. Matthew laughed again.

"What'd I do this time, anyway?"

The orgasmic high was starting to wear off now, enough for him to feel the chill of being almost spread eagle with his naked skin exposed to the air. With a small grunt, Gilbert rolled to his side, scooting closer to his blond. Arms welcomed him. He loved it.

"Just you. And your 'just had sex' face." Matthew was snickering before he'd even gotten the sentence out. Gilbert grinned and leaned closer.

"Ja? Well you should see your hair." For effect he ran his hand through the mess he'd made of those soft blond waves. Matthew smiled at him.

"I have fantastic hair," he said.

Gilbert gave him a light, lazy kiss of agreement. Matthew stole a second, and then a third, staying slow and relaxed. Just happy to have the right to kiss him. Gilbert gave him a fourth.

"Hmm, I should get up," the Canadian said when Gilbert pulled away. "Need a shower."

"What's the matter, don't like waking up with cum dried in your ass?" the albino smirked. Matthew pulled a face and batted at him.

"No, it's disgusting."

"I love you."

"You better."


	3. First Time

30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge  
3/25/14 – 3/26/14 ǀ Day 3 (late)  
First Time

There were a lot of things involving Matthew that Gilbert looked back on fondly. I.E. More or less their entire relationship (minus a fight or two). The first time they'd had sex was high on the list.

Gilbert liked to remember it with the phrase "It was a fine winter night," but really it was fucking cold as balls and the whole week leading up to that night had been fully of shitty days, self doubt, and nerves. The issues were entirely his own doing, of course. Most things were.

He was pretty sure Matthew had expected sex from the get go. Gilbert wasn't exactly humble, and five meters was an awful lot to have if he weren't going to show it off. Gilbert had crossed his fingers that the Canadian would just think he was trying to prove how much Matthew meant to him by going slow and delaying intimacy. The truth was he was pretty fucking scared he'd fuck up, and not in the way they'd want.

Neither of them were virgins, but the albino had reason to suspect Matthew was more experienced (or at least less awkward. Not that that was hard; Gilbert was really fucking awkward about it.)

Matthew came home with an air of apprehension mingled with his excitement, which didn't help Gilbert's nerves at all. He knew, of course, what the Prussian had planned for that evening. Anal sex wasn't exactly something you could do in the heat of the moment. They had a friendly yet tense dinner and then they sat sipping coffee and waiting to see who would crack first. Or rather, waiting to see if Gilbert would man up, or if Matthew would have to be kind enough to take the lead for him. The latter came to pass.

He was subtle, and for that Gilbert loved him even more. The blond stood from the table once he'd finished his coffee and told his boyfriend he was going to go get ready for bed. Gilbert was left alone to gather his confidence and follow the blond up.

He found Matthew sitting on the bed, waiting calmly. The click of the door shutting made Gilbert's composure almost fly out the window, but that small, loving smile on the lips he loved was enough to hold him together. He sat down and stole a kiss.

They kissed for a while. Kisses Gilbert could do. They started slow, sweet, just like their relationship. Familiar, safe. Warm. But not enough, not for what they had planned, so Gilbert changed the tempo. He asked for and received entrance to the other's mouth, and then there were tongues and shifts into better positions. Matthew may have had leverage due to his height advantage, but Gilbert had all the fire of a war loving general, and Matthew didn't really want to win that fight anyway. They kissed until Gilbert won the first of the night's moans from his partner.

It was the signal he was looking for to move farther, but now that he'd gotten his cue he was back in unfamiliar territory. He ended the kiss but didn't know what to do with himself. Matthew saved him again, moving towards the center of the bed, commenting that it would be a better location, given their intentions. At this angle the blond's throat was better exposed, so Gilbert went with it. Kissing he could do. Even if it wasn't lips, per se.

Matthew made a pleased sound and tilted his head, letting Gilbert know he was doing this right. Gilbert took advantage of the exposed skin and kissed along the other's jaw, gaining a little confidence at the shiver he caused. He put that confidence to work and lifted a hand to the top button of Matthew's shirt.

He busied himself with drawing tiny pleased sounds from his love, distracting not just Matthew but himself as well from the slow but sure undressing of the blond's torso. He was pretty sure his hand was shaking. Thinking about it made him shake a little more. Matthew turned his head and captured Gilbert's lips once more, unconsciously pulling him up. Before either of them knew it, the shirt was open, and Gilbert's hand was once again at a loss for what to do.

Matthew saved him, leaning forward a bit into the kiss and playing with the hem of Gilbert's t-shirt. Gilbert was positive Matthew had more experience with this sort of thing when the Canadian pulled away from the kiss, and suddenly Gilbert's shirt was going over his head and to the floor beside their bed. There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in Matthew's actions, and it would have terrified Gilbert if he didn't trust Matthew as much as he did.

Matthew didn't reconnect their lips. He just sat there, a few inches between them, shirt open. His body language screamed _Your move_, but it wasn't a challenge, just an invitation. Gilbert brushed his knuckles along Matthew's stomach, feeling another one of those ego-stroking shudders shoot through his boyfriend. Yes, he was doing this right.

He found his lips tracing Matthew's collar bone, this time out of a need to taste the blond rather than to reassure himself. He brushed Matthew's nipple with his thumb and Matthew leaned into his touch. He smirked and did it again, his touch firmer this time.

He experimented a bit, getting a feel for what his boyfriend liked best, based off the sounds Matthew was making. His mouth trailed lower, kissing a line down between the blond's ribs and then back up when he lost his nerve. He found the Canadian's neck again.

Gilbert had walked himself into a corner. He was too unsure of himself at the moment to move things lower, but the sounds he was drawing from Matthew were making his jeans increasingly uncomfortable. Matthew seemed to have a similar issue, if his half-whispered pleas of "_Gil_," were anything to go by. Gilbert kept his face buried in the blond's neck and let his hand leave the other's nipples for a lower prize.

He felt Matthew shudder again as his hand trailed down his stomach. He could feel his boyfriend's anticipation, and it made him worry he wouldn't be able to deliver whatever it was Matthew was expecting of him. He tried to distract himself by stealing Matthew's lips once more, but the kiss was sloppy as he focused on how much trouble he was having with the simple undoing of a belt. Matthew didn't mind, or if he did, he let Gilbert figure things out on his own anyway. Gilbert growled a bit in frustration as he undid the clasp only to find that this angle made pulling the belt from it's loops a gymnastic affair. He had to pull away from Matthew, which meant Matthew would get to see him better, which made him nervous. He threw the belt aside more roughly than he'd intended, wincing at the clank it made when it landed.

Matthew was looking at him when he looked up. It almost made him flinch. Matthew noticed.

"Gil,"

Gilbert let his name hang in the air. Matthew realized he wasn't going to get a reply.

"You know we don't have to do this, if you're not ready."

"Doesn't the top usually say that to the bottom?" It was a halfhearted quip.

"I'm not the one who needs to be reminded, though."

Gilbert met his eyes, seeing nothing but trust and love in those amethyst irises. It comforted him. "I want to," he said.

"But are you ready to?"

"I am!" It was a bark, and he had to quickly backtrack. "I mean, I am, Birdie. I'm ready to be that much closer to you."

Matthew smiled and leaned just a little closer. He ran his hand through Gilbert's hair and kissed him, slow and gentle. He was still smiling as he pulled back.

"Then don't focus so much on being perfect. Just go with it."

Gilbert turned to kiss the palm cupping his cheek and nodded.

The button on Matthew's pants was thankfully easier to deal with than the belt. He met Matthew's eyes for a split second before sliding his hand down, the zipper on the pants scratching his skin a bit. His hand brushed along the front of Matthew's boxers, and then the blond's breath hitched. Gilbert traced the bulge his calloused fingers hand found. Matthew's hips bucked just a bit, and a breathy "Sorry," slipped from the Canadian's lips. Gilbert chuckled despite himself.

"Did you just apologize for enjoying yourself?"

Matthew worried his bottom lip for a second. "Maybe?" He sounded a bit distracted. Gilbert didn't blame him.

After a few more unintentionally teasing seconds, Matthew pleaded again. "_Gil,_" His voice was tight as he suppressed another small buck. Gilbert nodded and trailed his hand back up.

He meant to just slip under the elastic band of the other's boxers, but once again their angle made that a bit awkward. He shifted to the side and dragged Matthew's pants down his legs, the blond kicking them off once they were low enough. With a short nervous bite to his lip, Gilbert tugged away Matthew's boxers as well.

They shifted back into place and Gilbert had to pop the button of his own jeans at the sight of Matthew's manhood standing proud for all the world to see. Matthew was nicely endowed; a bit bigger than most, though not necessarily to the point of jaw dropping awe. He may have been bigger than Gilbert, which would have made the albino jealous if he weren't already a mess of other emotions. The sound Matthew made as he slid his hand along the underside of his penis did not help much.

It didn't take much to build up his confidence. A few slow pumps and shallow bucks brought a long groan from Matthew. Once Gilbert got a feel for what he was doing, he sped up. Matthew lay back on his elbows, gnawing his lip to try and keep quiet. Gilbert decided that wouldn't do at all.

He lay over his love and kissed him, a bit surprised at the desperation the blond showed. He felt as much as he heard the moan when his thumb flicked across the head. Matthew's hands were in his hair, tugging slightly, keeping him locked into the kiss. Not that he would have left.

Matthew's sounds became a little more needy, his bucks a little harder, and Gilbert knew from the little experience he had that the blond was close. He forced his hand to stop. Matthew let him out of the kiss and they broke away, both panting. Gilbert backed away to lose his pants and boxers, letting out a sigh of relief as the restrictions on his erection disappeared.

His mind completely shut down as he realized what came next.

Once Matthew recovered his breath, he called his name. Gilbert turned back to face him.

"Uh, ja, ja... sorry just.. I'm okay." He was grateful when Matthew didn't give him a doubting look. The stared at each other for another moment before Gilbert remembered he was meant to do something here.

"Lube," Matthew mumbled. Gilbert moved to their bedside table and tugged open the drawer, pushing aside a few miscellaneous items before finding the bottle. He shut the drawer a little to hard and cursed as he grabbed the lamp before it fell. Matthew was sitting up to see what had happened.

"It's fine. Sorry."

"And you say I apologize too much," Matthew couldn't resist whispering. Gilbert gave him a 'ha ha' look, but he couldn't help smiling just a little.

Matthew scooted back towards him and kissed his cheek. Then his jaw, then his neck. Gilbert stilled and let the Canadian do as he pleased, enjoying the attention. He tilted his head while the blond trailed back up along his jaw and to his ear.

"Okay?" That soft whisper sent a shiver down his spine.

"Okay."

Matthew kissed him again before laying down, his head on the pillows. Gilbert moved between the blond's legs and popped open the bottle of lubricant. It poured out cold on his hand and he remembered to try and warm it before hand. He set aside the bottle and leaned over Matthew, slowly tracing the tight ring of muscles he was about to breach, not sure if he was hesitating or letting Matthew prepare himself.

Matthew gave him the go ahead, so he swallowed and slipped his finger inside. He tried not to groan as he felt that tight heat around him, the muscles flexing a bit as Matthew tried to adjust himself. He could just imagine it around his penis, and the thought made the organ in question twitch hopefully. He slipped his finger almost all the way out and then pushed back in, feeling the blond adjust underneath him. After a few slow thrusts, Matthew was ready for the second.

Matthew was just starting to rock onto Gilbert's fingers when Gilbert felt it. Judging by the surprised gasp, Matthew felt it as well. Gilbert pulled his fingers away and then pushed them back in, brushing against that bundle again and drawing a moan from the man beneath him. Another time and Matthew let out a long _"Hnnngffffuuuck." _He was panting and biting his lip, his head thrown back just a bit and his hands fisting the sheets.

"Ah, shit, you're gunna have to..." Gilbert didn't need to hear the rest of his panted sentence to know what he meant. Matthew looked pretty on edge and just the sight and sound of him was dragging Gilbert there too. He slipped his fingers out of the other and returned to their drawer for a condom while Matthew caught his breath.

He tore open the wrapper and discarded it in the trash bin below the nightstand, registering in his mind that this was the last hurtle. If he could just stay composed now, he could do it. He could make love to his precious Birdie and they could be that much closer. He was ready for that. He wanted that. It was the general awkwardness of sex that was getting in his way.

He slipped the latex into place and returned to his love and the bottle of lube. He was sure to pour a generous amount into his hand, knowing how important it would be for things to go as slickly as possible. He shuddered as he felt the chill of the liquid through the condom; he probably should have waited longer for that to warm up. But the view of Matthew laying spread out across the bed, open and ready, his eyes clouded in haze and locked on Gilbert's was a bit too distracting for him to care. Last second he realized Matthew was still wearing his glasses. He leaned over him and gently pulled them away.

"Ready?"

Matthew smiled at him. "Absolutely."

Gilbert took himself in hand and guided himself to the blond's entrance. They both took in deep breaths. Gilbert nearly asked again if Matthew was ready, but the look in those eyes was enough of an answer.

He pushed in. He kept his eyes glued to Matthew's face, watching as he bit his lip a bit at the discomfort. Gilbert paused when he noticed Matthew's breathing become a little too uneven. They waited, about half way there. Matthew nodded and he continued.

Once in position he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and told himself to relax. The heat was amazing and begging Gilbert to thrust, but he had enough self control to wait for his lover. He leaned down and peppered his face with light kisses, never one for words but always a man of action. Matthew weaved his hand through the albino's short hair and kissed his cheek. They caught each other's eye and Matthew nodded.

"Ich liebe dich," Gilbert whispered. Matthew grinned.

"I love you too."

Gilbert slid back and then pushed in again. Matthew let out a sound as he readjusted and nodded, reminding Gilbert that it was okay. Gilbert repeated the small thrust a few times until Matthew rocked against him, ready for more.

Gilbert pulled back farther and pushed in faster, pulling a groan from Matthew. He did it again, addicted to the sounds his Birdie made. He pulled out to the head and pushed in again, groaning himself at the heat. He did it again, and then a third time. Matthew gasped.

Gilbert tried to find the angle again. He missed once, but the second time he earned another gasp. Testing it, he thrust again and grinned as Matthew moaned. Gilbert picked up the pace. Matthew moaned continuously, is head rolling back, his hips rocking to meet every thrust. He was panting between moans and tugging at the sheets. Gilbert slid a hand to his lover's erection, groaning when Matthew tensed around him.

They didn't last very long. Matthew let out a shuddering gasp as he spilled himself over Gilbert's hand. The tightening around his own erection was Gilbert's undoing.

They lay, Gilbert propping himself up over Matthew as they tried to catch their breaths. It was a long moment before Gilbert pulled out. He freed himself from the condom and tied it off before disposing of it and coming to lay beside the blond. The bottle of lube fell off the bed with a muffled thump, but he didn't care enough to fetch it.

Matthew dragged himself onto his side and scooted closer to Gilbert, wrapping his arms around him. Gilbert grinned in his euphoria, snuggling closer to his love. Matthew kissed his cheek before resting his chin on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Told you not to worry," he mumbled. Gilbert flushed just a little.


End file.
